The Dark Fire
by MoonliteWriter
Summary: Kimiko has a secret admirer! And why is Raimundo so angry and jealous? And why does Dojo start getting closer to Master Fung more than anyone? Why is Omi an Egomaniac? Why does Clay eat? Why is the love note making everyone and everything go crazy?DONE!
1. The note!

**This story is dedicated also to **

Demeanon 

****

**The Dark Fire**

By Kapil Chauhan

Kapil: This is to repent for the bad Dampened Fire. This is a Rated M for profanity, same gender love, and character death. If reviewers want, they can add more ideas.

Kimiko and Raimundo were playing Goo Zombies 5 ½ . Omi was looking at himself in a mirror, acting all Egoist. Clay was busy eating. Dojo was clipping Master Fungs toenails.

Raimundo was thinking of his love of life, Kimiko Tohomiko. He loved her porcelain skin with her pearly white teeth. Her sapphire blue eyes mesmerized him and her Japanese beauty was just striking.

Omi was thinking of…well…how good he looked, how strong he was, how talented he was, how skilled he was, how smart he is, etc.

Clay was thinking of the cookie dough he was going to eat after he ate his mashed potatoes and gravy, then his pork ribs, then two sandwiches, then some more mashed potatoes, then the cookie dough.

Kimiko was thinking of someone. Someone who's mysterious, yet conspicuous .Someone sexy, yet only hers. Someone who will go berserk if someone touched her, but yet someone who was good with animals. She first had though the emerald green eyed Brazilian looked hot, but his personality stunk like a donkey in August. God, she was becoming like Clay. _I am so much better! _Great, now I am thinking like Omi.

It was a hot day in August, and no Sheng-gong-wu had revealed it self. Jack Spicer was in Miami for vacation. Wuya was with Cyclops, bored as shit. Everyone was bored.

"Guys guess what!" Dojo came squishing at every step.

All them monks jumped so fast and came to Dojo, like the Shard of Lighting was on all of them. Dojo had a mini heart attack.

"WHATS THE SHEG-GONG-WU!" All of them asked.

"Sorry guys…its something else."

"Oh man!" Everyone said glumly.

"I got mail!" Dojo said with hearts in his eyes.

"You got mail lil'guy? Gosh, it seems like it was the first time you got mail." Clay said, smirking.

"Well no…maybe." Dojo said angrily.

"Hahahaha…I have not ever gotten mail, just e-mail." Kimiko said, thinking.

"What is this _e-mail? I_s it mail with an E? I am so confused!" Omi said, spazzing out.

"Whoa lil chico, cool down. E-mail is mail for the internet- and don't ask what that is!" Raimundo said , like a teacher to a student.

Dojo coughed and everyone looked at him.

"I have a secret admirer!" Dojo said, with pink hearts in his eyes

Everyone with Big eyes stared at Dojo. Their mouths were opened wide

"What, I can't have a secret admirer?" Dojo asked.

"No lil'fella, it just that erm…well…" Clay said, putting his hat down blushing. Omi looked down and Kimiko was giggling. Raimundo had that oh-my-god-this-is-so-stupid look.

"Well what?" Dojo asked confused.

"Ok! If everyone is scared to talk, I'll speak! We all thought you loved Master Fung!" Raimundo said , screaming of annoyance.

"Erm…yeah lil'fella. That's what we thought"

"Heheheheehehehehehe.." Kimiko and Omi giggled.

"Well…guys can you keep a secret?"

They all nodded.

"I think it is Fung who wrote this note. This is what it says:

_Your blue eyes radiate an ocean glow_

_Your white teeth can snow even a fire_

_Your black hair is so dark and sexy_

_Your model frame is tempting_

_Your name Kimiko gives me love_

_If only my last name was true,_

_I could love you eternally. _

_Love_

_Your secret lover._

Clay was dying of laughter with Dojo glaring at him, Raimundo looked like he had the fire element, Kimiko was giggling and blushing, and Omi was confused.

"D-D-ojo, that's Kimiko love note, not yours! Hee Haw!" Clay laughed.

"Oh…man!" Dojo said angrily

"I wonder who sent that note!" Raimundo said, fuming.

"I am so confused? My big brain cannot comprehend. Why does Master Fung call Dojo…Kimiko. And why did he put your secret lover, not Master Fung." Omi said with everyone slapping their heads.

"CAUSE Q-BALL BECAUSE THAT NOTE IS NOT FOR KIMIKO NOT FOR MASTER FUNG. IT IS A SECRET NOTE, SO THAT MEANS YOU ARE SECRETLY ADMIRING THEM!1" Raimundo said, red and screaming. Everyone was quiet. They all looked at him.

"I am going to sleep. Good night."

"Uhh…Rai, its 2:00pm."

"So, I'm tired."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure Rai, you're just jealous I got a love note." Kimiko said grinning.

"Shut up!" Raimundo said, leaving everyone confused as he started to feel tears come when he came into his room.

_I am going to find out who wrote this and kill him. _

Kapil: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. A misunderstanding and a phone call

**The Dark Fire**

By Kapil Chauhan

Kapil: This is to repent for the bad Dampened Fire. This is a Rated M for profanity, same gender love, and character death. If reviewers want, they can add more ideas.

Raimundo was plotting death plots. He needed to find out who wrote that note. He was going to lethally kill the person who wrote that note to his love for life, Kimiko Tohomiko. He decided it was time to see how Kimiko was handling this.

Kimiko was dancing around, holding the love note. Though she as clueless as Omi, she knew that this was her dream man. She danced around and giggled. She thought she heard the wind going really fast, a scent of coconut perfume, and a snort of disgust. She looked around to not see anything.

_Oh well…I wonder who it is though?_ Kimiko thought, looking at her yearbook.

Raimundo was pissed off. His love who he thought loved him back was giggling and laughing with the love note. She was freaking happy at someone else not named Raimundo loving her! Was he going crazy!

Omi had gone into his room after licking the cookie dough off of Clays cheeks. He loved Cookie Dough that much.

_Oh ho…I bet cookie dough is jealous of how good I look, how smart I am, how ooh , as Raimundo calls himself (And they call me an egomaniac) sexy I am. Goodness, I should be setting a good example to my peers. I'll show Clay how to be smart like me, I'll show Raimundo how to be good-looking like me, and then I'll show Kimiko how to be a man, like me. Oh, I should be god! (A/N_ And to prevent you from exploding your head , we are going to go into Clay's room.)

Clay snuck some food and stole some video games from Rai and Kim. He started eating like a pig, grunting and moaning how good the food was.

Suddenly, Raimundo and Kimiko heard very…erm…disturbing noises from Clay's closed door to his room. They went to get Omi, who was not there. They both shuddered in disgust of what was going on. After that, Rai stared at Kimiko while Kimiko went back to her room. Raimundo shrugged and went to his room.

The next day at practice, after they finished, Raimundo and Kimiko went up to Clay and Omi and asked them to fess up.

Clay was confused, but slowly understood.

"Sorry partner, its just that the stuff tasted so good I was moaning. I have been hungry and had been waiting for this all day. I mean sorry for being so guilty"

Raimundo and Kimiko just stood there for minute and then Kimiko threw up and Raimundo was shaking his head, laughing crazily also.

Omi was still confused but said.

"I do not know what fess up means. But I was too busy with Clay at first, licking the cookie dough off his cheek. Sorry Clay, I did not mean to be so rude. Then I decided to go to bed, when I was pulled by a force of nature to the room. I started to undress, but still, I felt I should go faster, I started shaking out of nervousness, for though I had done it a lot, I was still not used to the coldness. Slowly though, things started to heat up and I was soon panting when I came back to my room."

Again Kimiko and Rai were speechless.

"How could you Clay, do that…with someone so innocent?" Raimundo yelled

"Sorry partner, next time I'll save some for you." Clay said guiltily

"Hell no, I don't want to do that. I have my image to still show!" Raimundo yelled.

Soon the cowboy and Brazilian were fighting.

Kimiko went off at Omi.

"Omi! Are you okay? I mean did it hurt? I ….just cannot believe you would do that."

"I am fine. But why would a girl be afraid of that?" Omi mocked.

"Omi! Its just that…I've never done it before."

"Really? You've never gone to the restroom!"

"No…wait what?" Kimiko said confused.

"I had to go to the bathroom last night. Then you were practicing your fire nearby so it probably got hot in there."

Kimiko slapped her head. Omi was confused and soon Kimiko was telling the boys to stop fighting. At first they did not listen, but….

"STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS!" Kimiko screamed.

Both Clay and Rai stopped and looked at her.

"Ok guys let me explain. "

"ooh, story time!" yelled Omi, as he out of nowhere got a blanket, pillow, and some food.

"Where'd you—oh never mind. Ok heres what happened. Last night, Rai and I heard moaning noises from Clays room. I know now that he was talking about the food he had stolen. Raimundo and I went to get Omi, but Omi was not there. So we had some perverted thoughts and just went back to our rooms. But the thing was, that Omi went to the bathroom outside. So that's why. Ok. Whoo…" Kimiko said, panting.

Everyone was like ohh….and then they lived happily ever after until a call came.

Kimiko ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, uhhh….this is the phone number of the Xiaolin Losers right?"

"JACK SPICER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL HERE FOR!" Kimiko screamed.

"Uh….I can guess that was Kimiko. Uhh…I am coming back from my flight in Miami and I was wondering if you could pick me up from there, my transportation has been cancelled."

"Why should we, when you stole our Sheng-gong-wu?"

"I'll give them back. Ok, pick me up in an hour at the Tokyo Airport. Thanks losers!"

Kimiko was about to hang up the phone when she heard Wuya screaming her lungs off at Jack.

"Who were you talking to?"

Kimiko looked and saw Raimundo, slanted against the wall, eating an apple.

"Jack, he needs us to pick him up from the airport" And with that Kimiko explained the conversation.

"Ok, awesome! We are going to Tokyo to get our wu back! I'll go tell Clay and Omi!"

"Got it! I'll go get Dojo."

They split up and before Kimiko got to Dojos rooms, she saw her three partners there. They opened the door and screamed at the top of their lungs.

Kapil: Ha, cliffhanger. Well review now.

Omi: Ha, a mountain holder! Very good Kapil.

Kapil: Uhh…thanks Omi. But its cliffhanger, not mountain holder.

Omi: Why would you hang a cliff?

Kapil: Just shut up!

Omi hides in the corner as Kapils anger goes out of control.

Omi: Review to save me!


	3. OMFG!

The Dark Fire

By Kapil Chauhan

---------------------------------

All 4 of the Xiaolin Warriors screamed the living hell out of them. They had heard of this, but never seen it...

Before their very eyes...was a naked Master Fung and a green dragon with its mouth on the older mans member. Kimiko fainted, passing out due to many reasons, Clay barfed in his hard, flooding it. Omi stood there confused, but still screamed the loudest and Raimundo was mentally disturbed

"I'll never be able to sleep peacefully again!" Raimundo said, as the old man and the dragon stared a the foursome, embarrassed.

Dojo tried to explain:

"Well Kids...see..."

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED OLD THINGIES!!!!" Raimundo screamed, pounding his fist in the air.

"Raimundo, please don't raise your voice like that"

"YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING SICK PERVERTS!!!!"

"What is going on?" Omi asked, innocently.

If anyone was to have an innocent detector, Omi would have destroyed it right now with his innocence.

Kimiko was still passed out, Clay was literally throwing up all his food, and Raimundo was dumbfounded, similar to the men having sex.

"Well you see Omi...I was...cleaning Master Fung!" Dojo said

"Oooooh, then why is everyone screaming?"

"Young yellow grasshopper, please don't meddle in such things, now what do you want?"

"ATLEAST COVER YOURSELF YOU FUCKING SICK PERVERTS!!!" Raimundo yelled, turning red.

"Raimundo, don't yell" Said the old man

"So demanding...its a good thing you are like that Fung..."

"SHUT UP!"

"meep"

So the dragon and the man dressed while Omi revived Kimiko and Raimundo helped Clay

"Ok, so what did you kids want?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko was feeling oozy and wanted to fall again, That was the scariest and nastiest thing in the world next to Jack Spicer sending them a video of him mooning them...

Clay wanted to go back to his mommy and cuddle up.

Omi was more confused than a blind man on an esclator.

Raimundo was more sickened than anything in the world. That mentally disturbed him for life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack Spicer called" Raimundo said, disgusted

"He needed a lift" said an oozy Kimiko

"So he wanted us to pick him up..." A sickly Clay muttered

"And he will give us the Sheng-Gong-Wu!" Omi declared, even though his big yellow head was confused.

"Then why didn't you say that before?!" Dojo said, going outside to transform

Before anyone could talk , Dojo looked back

"Don't answer that."

------------------------------------------------------

Kapil: Sorry for not updating in a long time. I was and still am going to through such a bad time, I feel depressed. But nonetheless, here you go


	4. Goodness Gayness!

The Dark Fire

By Kapil Chauhan

The 4 warriors and their beloved green dragon caught in the middle of sex, were flying to Miami.

00000000000

Raimundo was taking a quiz in his "Are you Jealous or Overzealous?" version of Playboy.

0000000000000

Clay was eating some Reese's pieces he had nicked from a store. On the inside, he still felt sicker than a cow full of dung

0000000000000

Omi was…must I say….thinking about himself

00000000000

Kimiko was once again thinking of the guy who sent her the note. Raimundo wouldn't have the balls to do so, and Clay and Omi weren't a pranking type. But for some reason, that note was driving her crazy.

0000000000

Dojo was embarrassed, he had let the kids seen his inner thoughts, what he wanted to do with Fung.

000000000

Finally they reached the "Give Me Kiss Baby or Else Die:" airport, named after the 40 year old pervert owner's favorite quote.

Kimiko walked in and took out her PDA, and starting playing games on it.

Raimundo finished his test, and his result was: God Damn! You are more jealous than Hilary Duff

Clay finished his food and had snuck off to the food booth, selling it out almost.

Omi saw glass and was looking at him self and blushing

"Oh…he's so handsome. I want to do to him like Dojo and Master Fung!" Omi muttered, not knowing Kimiko had taken that time to read his mind and then puke into Raimundo's hair.

0000000000000

A black suited pale guy walked out, with a suitcase and with him was a purple floating thing.

"Losers?"

No response

"Xiaolin Losers?"

No response

"Jealous freak, Ego maniac, pig, and girl?"

Suddenly Kimiko, Omi, Clay (his mouth full, mind you) and Raimundo appeared

"Ready…Spicer?" Omi said

"Sure, come on"

"GONG YI TAI PAN!!!!"

Everyone stared at Omi with the most blankest stares.

"Ok…well…lets go!"

The 6 of them left, but stupid Jack Spicer would regret this moment he opened his mouth

"psss…wuya, was the note I wrote delivered to her?" Jack Spicer , trying to whisper, said

Wuya had a Why bother face and kept on floating.

000000000000\

Raimundo had heard Spicer's so called whisper and was angrier than Kimiko finding out that he had been stealing her panties.

Raimundo stopped, and turned around, but in front of a sleepy Jack.

Raimundo tripped the red hair goth wanna-be with an Oof coming from the boy.

0000000000000000

The 4 went on, didn't know that Raimundo and Jack were missing

000000000000000000

Jack P.O.V

Oh my god! Raimundo tripped me, that sex god. I think its what I think its for. But I wonder, did Wuya tell him of the horny dreams and enlarging member I get when I think about him? Oh well, on with the banging!

Raimundo picked me up and took me to a bathroom where I was growing hard.

He put me on the floor, and thank goodness it was empty…

00000000000

Raimundo P.O.V

I picked up that dead meat and took him to the male restroom. Oh the things I would do to him… I want to kill him so much, that even when he is dead, I'll kill him. How the hell does he think he can get my chica?

00000000000

Normal P.O.V

Raimundo threw Spicer on the floor and started at him. Jack, growing hard, was whimpering.

"Spicer…why the hell would you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Don't act innocent…"

"Seriously, what?"'

"Write that note to someone"

"Oh, that…well you see…wait why am I telling you?"

"Cause if you tell me and be a good boy…I'll" Raimundo thought, "Give you some treats."

Jack grew harder than he ever could have ever imagined

"Fine, I'll tell you, but give me my surprise first, and please don't be hard. I've been waiting for this!" Jack literally begged

"Uh…ok…"

Raimundo told Jack to close his eyes and Raimundo took out some coconut candies.

"Say AAAAAH!" Raimundo said, getting bored

Jack was drooling, literally waiting.

Raimundo dropped the candies into Jack's mouth, and Jack's eyes immediately opened

"What?"

"What what?"

"What the hell are these?"

"Coconut candies…"

"But…"

"But what Spicer?"

"I thought you were going to give me…"

"What?"

Jack deviously thought and said

"This time close your eyes."

Raimundo, getting angry, but was patient today, closed his eyes.

Jack immediately and monstrously ripped Raimundo's pants and Raimundo's eyes shot open

"What the hell?!"

Jack meanwhile was pulling down Raimundo's boxers when a voice spoke outloud

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Raimundo's eyes exploded as he saw who screamed and Jack, about to deep throat Raimundo, stared, blushing.

-------------

Kapil: Another cliffie, sorry. Now, my sister gave me this idea because she was watching Xiaolin Showdown Throwdown and saw something in which Jack acted gay. Not to be offensive, but here you go! Any ideas would be nice


	5. Confusion Infusion

The Dark Fire

By Kapil Chauhan

Moonlitewriter: Sorry for all the bad reviews I got…I'll try and make it better!

-----

Kimiko 'eeked' and she swore gray hair and winkles were going to be bestowed upon her if she kept on coming into situations like this.

Her partner Raimundo and their arch rival Jack Spicer…were in a bathroom together with Raimundo half naked.

Raimundo immediately picked up his torn pants and blushed

"Kimiko, its not what it look like!" Raimundo said

"Yeah girl, but why are you here in the middle of my making of lov- I mean helping Raimundo fix his clothes." Jack said, enabling Raimundo to slap his head due to Jacks lame excuses.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kimiko said, with a matter of fact look.

"No, we should, why are you in a male restroom?" Jack asked as Raimundo made pants out of toilet paper.

"Ummm…maybe because I had to go to the restroom and-"

"YOU HAVE A PENIS?!" Jack exclaimed, clearly not being able to put two and two together….wonder how he passed second grade.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Raimundo said, bitch slapping Jack.

"JUDLEI FLIP FIRE!" Kimiko yelled, burning Jack into a crisp Jacon (Hehe, get it, Bacon, Jacon? )

Finally Kimiko looked at Rai with her blue eyes.

"Rai?" Kimiko said, with an innocent voice

"Yes?" Raimundo said, almost drowning into the innocence

"Why the hell are you in a women's restroom?" Kimiko said, as calmly as before.

Raimundo looked around, his eyes expanding the popping literally.

"What?!"

"You didn't bother to read the sign before you and your lover had hot sex" Kimiko said with an emotionless tone.

"B-B-But!" Raimundo was stuttering, thinking of an excuse.

"No excuses! Now please get out!" Kimiko said, on the brink of yelling rape.

Raimundo sulked and left.

---

Wuya had just disappeared, saying something about Mala Mala Jong, and Omi was staring at the mirror again. Clay came back with no less than ten pounds of ribs.

"Hey Partner, have you seen Rai, Jack, and Kimiko?"

"Why of course Clay, I'll teach you to be as good as me" Omi said, in a narcissist way.

Clay stepped back a couple inches, getting creeped out.

---

Raimundo came back and just said Jack got turned into bacon (Clay suddenly put down the bacon he was about to put in his mouth) and how Kimiko is in the bathroom. She finally came back, and they left back to the Xiaolin Temple.

--

Dojo was surprised of how long it took them and why it was just them 4. Raimundo explained Jack was turned into a magical piece of bacon and Wuya was going somewhere with Mala Mala Jong.

Dojo shrugged and they climbed his back and started their trip back to the temple.

Everything was quiet until Kimiko blurted out

"Fuck! I forgot to ask for the Sheng-Gong-Wu!"

--

Mooonlitewriter: I hoped you liked this one Let me give you a preview of whats going to happen in a bit

-Clay becomes a hero

-The warriors get invited to a wedding

-Masquerade Romance folks

-Clay becomes a villain

-Random phone call in heaven

-Clay becomes a hero again

-Admitted love for who?

-The note revealed!

-A big long dream of who to marry

And much more! All included for the price of a review! Review now and get one more chapter today!


	6. Clay's a hero!

The Dark Fire

By Moonlitewriter

Moonlitewriter: Clay becomes a hero!!

--

A couple weeks later, the Xiaolin warriors were at McClaylds. Non surprisingly, after the movie Clay me up! (Clay was always confused) showed a documentary of the food. But of course, none of the 4 have seen it.

So the 4 kids were there, Kimiko eating a salad, which she said is just a piece of lettuce with grease all over it, Raimundo eating a hot dog, which is just a picture of a dog on fire with grease on it, Omi eating nothing, thinking he's too fat, and Clay eating everything.

All of a sudden, a dark force arrived in the galaxy- wait, wrong lines

All of a sudden, a potato and a piece of bacon walked in.

Both objects of food looked around while Clay ran to the outhouse of the restaurant. Omi gasped, as he say Hannibal Roy Bean and a piece of bacon. Kimiko and Rai glanced and saw it also.

The 3 jumped out while the 2 food things jumped also.

"Bean! Bacon!" Omi said, trying to act cool

"Hannibal! Piece of Bacon!" Raimundo said, glaring at the two.

_Amateurs _Kimiko thought, as she said

"Hannibal Roy Bean! Piece of Bacon with red hair!" Kimiko yelled, looking at the two warriors with a beat that face.

Hannibal smirked while the bacon….glared?

"Mwahaaha! You can't stop me now! I have my uber potato powers and my side kick, Jackibal Spiceroy Bacon and his pwning bacon powers!!" Hannibal roared , making his hand like fists.

"Yeah Xiaolin Losers and my ex Raimundo, its over!" Jackibal Spiceroy said

Raimundo yelled back "We never had anything gay bacon!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Jackibal said

Kimiko rolled her eyes, she just wanted to fry them.

But came running Clay, still starving.

"Golly guys, you didn't have to buy food for me! Ok maybe you did, but not put them on the floor!" Clay said, hyperventilating at the sight of more food.

The 3 were about to say no when Clay picked both bean and bacon up and ate them, licking his lips.

"Clay"

"Why yes Omi?"

"You ate Hannibal Roy Bean and Jackibal Spiceroy Bacon."

"What?!"

"But you're my hero Clay!" Omi said with kitten eyes.

Raimundo and Kimiko shrugged, just going along. With tough management and loads of shen gong wu, the 3 carried Clay out of the store and chanted "hero, hero!" all the way back to the temple, telling all the unfortunate listeners the tale of how Clay ate evil!

--

Moonlitewriter: Kinda random, I know. But it always bugged me why they did not eat Hannibal of feed him to something!


	7. Wedding Card!

The Dark Fire

By Kapil Chauhan

After Clay became a hero, went on Oprah, attended the Wild N' Out show, went to a Hollywood Premiere, bought five McClay's, and also became the world's best eater.

He once tried to act stuffy and give a couple dollar bills to Kimiko, in a suggestive way, and ended up burned more than fire.

Omi was now his number 2 fan, for Omi was his own Number 1 fan.

Raimundo acted normal.

---

One sunny August day, the Xiaolin warriors were chilling, Omi swimming in a puddle (don't ask…) Clay on an eating binge, Kimiko playing Goo Zombies 9. Raimundo was writing a Valentine's letter to Kimiko (love is blind they say…) and Master Fung and Dojo…Is this a Rated X story? If not, please run, do not walk, to the nearest exit and scream "Yo es muy estupido!!"

Raimundo got up and flew with Silver Mantaray to the post office.

--

There he saw his arch nemesis, Wuya!

But Wuya wasn't with anyone evil, had only an envelope, and was waiting in line.

"Hmmm…Wuya, you can't hide from me, I'm watching you!" Raimundo said, weirdly.

Many of the females in line stepped out, getting a bit freaked by this freaky guy.

"Raimundo, how do you do?" Wuya said.

"Ah hah, you just admitted your plan…did you just ask how I was?" Rai said, confused.

"Nooo, I asked how Jack is."

"Oh, he's dead."

Wuya slapped her head and was called next in line.

--

Raimundo looked at the time and he wanted to hurry home.

He bumped into Wuya (don't ask) and they both tripped and their letters fell. They picked up their letters, glared at each other and went to the different people in the post office to send their mail.

--

A couple days later, mail came.

All 4 dragons ran to the mail dragon and took the bills, ads, food, more bills, food, internet pricing, coupons, food, an envelope, and did I say food?

Kimiko grabbed the envelope first, and Raimundo was thinking

_Mwahahaha! All part of my plan to make Kimiko admit her love to me! Its soo simple!_

Kimiko gasped as she read it. Raimundo smirked.

"So how do you like the card?"

"Its…Its…"

Omi and clay looked and they had the same weird face of Kimiko

"Wow…" Omi said

"munch Wow…" Clay said, eating a doughnut.

Raimundo grinned

"Do you guys like the card?"

Kimiko muttered back

"Hell yeah! We're invited to Wuya's wedding! Even though it says Pandabubba…" Kimiko said, trailing off.

Raimundo was turning 1000 different shades of red.

_Oh shit, when Wuya and I bumped into each other, we must have mistaken the envelopes as our own. Shit…wait, if Wuya to Pandabubba got here…that means…_

Raimundo's eyes popped out

--

At Panda town, Pandapubba was checking his mail. He saw a special envelope.

"Huh?"

He opened it and blushed. Raimundo had wrote some vulgar things in there

"I knew it! We were meant for each other!" Pandabubba screamed, walking to his Panda Plane.

0--

Moonlitewriter: Whats Pandabubba planning? Well…I'll tell you in a bit XD


	8. Phone Conversation in Heaven

Dark Fire

By Moonlitewriter

Moonlitewriter: This song is so damn funny, and so I decided to devote a chappie to it

No Booty Calls by Kelly Likes Shoes

--

Jack was sitting at home at 1 o clock AM, bored as shit, watching how to clean yourself if you're bacon. Well, his home was heaven. Apparently, he was so stupid, he passed the heaven test! But Hannibal is a looooooooooooooooooooooong way down.

All of a sudden Jacks Phone of Heaven rang and he picked up the phone

"Hello?" Jack said  
"_Hey it's your ex" Hannibal in a seducing way said. _  
"It's one in the morning, what the hell do you want?" Jack rolled his eyes saying  
"_Baby I'm horny" _  
"Oh, so what are you saying, you want to get together?"  
"_I want you to come over all dressed up in leather  
like you used to do"_  
"Back in '02"  
"_You give me nice dreams, make me want to scream ooh,  
ooh, ooh!'_  
"Ew  
That's not happening again, that was back then  
and now i'm interested in bigger and better bacon

No booty calls!  
Bean!  
No booty calls!  
Bean!  
That's not happening!"_  
"Aw, Jacky, I still got it goin on_  
_I know you're hot to trot, and I'm warm for your form"_  
"Wow, with cliches like that I'm really torn  
Your game is played, go back to your porn"  
"_You start me up, you make a dead man come"_  
"Then you can just drop dead, cause you ain't gettin  
some"  
"_What happened to the freak who used to rock my world?"_  
"Well, the freak's still here, but he's not your bacon  
You broke up with ME"  
"_I made a mistake"_  
"So why don't you just ask me out on a date?"  
"_Uh, cuz, uh, tonight's fate"_  
"Please No booty calls!"  
"Bean!  
No booty calls!  
That's not happening!"_  
"Remember when I hit it in the parking lot"_  
"Outside of IHATE?"  
"_Yeah, that was hot"_  
"Thank you, I'm flattered, but it doesn't matter  
I remember that you threw up in the hatecake batter  
You've got a problem, you're drunk all the time  
are even you sure that this phone number's mine?"  
"_Uhhh…yeah, i…wait, what?"'_  
"If that confused you, I'm gonna have to lose you

go back to first grade and get yourself a Blue's clue_  
_I don't even know whatever made me choose you"

"_Cuz we're good together"_  
"But I can do better"  
"_But no one makes you wetter"_  
"Buddy, you're like cheddar

CHEESY! (white cheddar)_ "_

"_You know I moved out my moms, now I got my own crib"_  
"That's funny, that's just where you belong, in a crib"  
"_You sayin I'm your baby?"_  
"I'm sayin you're A baby"  
"_I'm not hearin yes or no, I'm hearin maybe"_  
"Well get your hearing checked cuz you can't play me"  
"_If I'm a player, hate the game, don't hate me"_  
"That's not how that phrase goes"  
"_I know, but you just turn me on, baby, from my head to  
my toes!"_  
"Jesus Fung, could you at least be original?  
If game was the truth then yours would be fictional"  
"_Jacky, I got style and I got class"_  
"I got a brand new boot for your ass

No booty calls!  
Bean!"  
"_Aw come on baby!"_  
"NO! No booty calls!  
That's not happening! "

"_Hey Jacky from the block  
I don't just talk the talk  
I walk the walk and I know you like my c–!"  
_  
"Hey, Beanny come lately,  
Don't discombobulate me  
If you want some of this you have to properly date me"  
"_You mean wine and dine? That's a waste of time  
I can spend five dollars and still get mine"_  
"Since that's probably all you have, let me buy you a  
hint"  
"How's this: go stuff your peehole with a junior mint"

"_Baby all I want to do is make you sweat"  
"Let me be Romeo to your Juliet"_  
"OK, drink some poison and I'll stab myself  
You'd know that story if you ever took a book off a  
shelf"  
"_I don't need no book"_  
"Double negative, so you do"  
"_My dick's hard, look"_  
"That's pejorative, so rude"

"_I don't understand all these big words you use  
I don't need big words cuz I got big shoes"_  
"Verbally you're a moron, sexually you're a cling on  
I'm more mature now, i need a mental turn on"

"_Baby I got brains, in my root-er-wear  
my dick equals mc squared  
BOOM!"_  
"You need to go back to physics class  
The only brain in your pants is your head up your ass  
Check that, you know, you could be right  
cause you do come faster than the speed of light"  
_  
"You must admit I got a load like a stallion  
and I skeet, skeet on with my creamy Italian"_  
"Ew! what am I to you, a salad bar?  
You like to skeet so much, I need a bean dick sneeze guard"  
_  
"You want some tonight?"_  
"I want some never"  
"_That's not what you said back when we were together"_  
"Well that's not happening again, that was back the  
and now i'm interested in smarter, employed beans"

"No booty calls!  
Bean!  
No booty calls!  
That's not happening!  
No booty calls, bean, sorry…"  
"_Oh, come on, Jacky, you know I'll treat you right"_  
"No, don't interrupt me, no booty calls, OK?"  
"_Oh, we back on that again"_  
"Yeah, we are, because I don't want one"  
"_Don't you want to check out my new stereo?"_  
"I don't think so"  
"_I know you'll like it"_  
"Whatever"  
"_Come on, baby, come over"_  
"No, this phone conversation in heaven is over.  
Bean! "


	9. Clay's a nogooder

The Dark Fire

By Kapil Chauhan

Moonlitewriter: Well folks, currently in this "epic" tale of love, the rest of the story is going to be in this order, probably the prototype chapter names:

- Masquerade Party Included with note, double trouble?

- I need a hero! With a large order of fries

- Jealousy leads to…eating Wuya?

- Online Dating 101

- Omi, Clay, Chase, Raimundo, Pandabubba, Dojo, Fung, Guan, Kimiko, Wuya, Mala Mala Jong, all in a love hendecagon??

- 10 way Xiaolin Showdown…I think

- Raimundo and Kimiko sitting in a tree, giving each other STD's

- Chase the Chase

- L'amo

Also, this is probably the shortest chapter in the story, and most likely the stupidest. Flame if you want

----

It was a…'regular' day in the temple, all 4 dragons, a real dragon, and his old man lover dude sitting at the table, eating ramen.

They finally finished, with Omi eating 6 bowls of ramen, Kimiko eating 3, Raimundo eating 5, Dojo eating 10, Fung eating 7 and Clay…eating 34.

Fung and Dojo went into their rooms, and everyone was disturbed for a couple minutes, especially when they heard "Where's the lube?"

But they all recovered from their shock.

--

Clay's stomach was grumbling

_Me thinks me want food_

Clay looked in the fridge and saw food, and ending up eating all of it

_More! More!_

Clay then looked in the whole temple, eating every edible thing he could find.

_MORE!_

Clay then was sweating, finding no food

"nooo! I don't wanna starve to death!"

Kimiko's eyes popped out and almost died hearing that

"You fucking ate all our food supply and you're HUNGY?!"

"Yeah"

Clay then saw Omi and licked his lips

Omi looked so succulent and zesty. He was cheese!

Well…more to Clay

_Eat him! Eat him! Eat him! _

And…listening to Inner Clay, a.k.a his stomach, Clay picked up Omi and ate him, right there in front of Raimundo and Kimiko, who was screaming her lungs out.

"WTF?!" Kimiko screamed, running around in circles

"I'm calling Jenny Craig!" Raimundo threatened

Clay was almost having heart burn hearing her name

"Nooo!"

But luckily, some guy came up in a police suit and said Clay is under arrest for eating Omi

"It's against the law partner!" The dude said

"Darn…Well…Can I kill you to get bail? Raimundo asked

"Nope"

'Darn'

Kimiko then asked

"How…how did you know what was happening?"

The guy looked like deer in headlights and was stuttering.

"uh…uhh…i'm not stalking you guys...no...what made you think that...I swear...it wasn't me who was staring at Kimiko in the bath and ...RUN CLAY! THEY'RE ON TO ME!"

And poor clay, he ran to the police truck and sat down, too tired to run

The dude ran in front and started driving

"What the hell just happened?" Raimundo asked aloud

"I…don't want to know"

Later, Kimiko looked at the calendar and screamed the living dojo out of her

"TOMORROW IS THE WEDDING PARTY FOR WUYA!" Kimiko ran off,

Raimundo chuckled ominously, with thunder in his background

"For once, at this masquerade party, Kimiko will be mine!"

"Uh kid, can you turn off the thunder background, electric bills you know." Dojo said, walking by.

--

Moonlitewriter: Well there ya go, stupidest chapter ever!


	10. Maquerade Party with sweet and sour love

The Dark Fire

By Kapil Chauhan

Moonlitewriter: Hey reviewers! This chapter I actually have worked the hardest on and it has a slight lemon, well a lemon, but some disturbing ideals of course, how else can this be the **dark** in the dark fire, but there is some **fire** to warm your hearts up and give you a fuzzy feeling…I hope. I hope you enjoy and also, if possible, I want to get this story to 100 reviews. If possible of course. And I hope to all those misfortunate enough to read Dampened Fire  , this repents this. To make the promise sealed, I am not going to write anymore Xiaolin Showdown fan fictions. Well I hope you guys like the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko and Raimundo climbed upon Dojo, with masks and the invitation. Dojo smiled

"Aww…it's like your first prom" Dojo said, smiling.

Raimundo looked very happy, Kimiko looked angry

'DOJO, SHUT UP AND GET US TO THE WEDDING!" Kimiko screamed, frustrated if it rains on her new dress.

_Playing hard to get eh? _ Raimundo thought, hearing a small voice in his head saying "You're insane"

--

Finally, Raimundo and Kimiko reach the party. Dojo flies off, muttering something with "Bath…Fung"

Kimiko shivered

"God, they're so weird."

"Yes…Yes they are" Raimundo said, in his pearl white suit and Kimiko in her red strapless dress and a white scarf.

"Raimundooooo! Kimikoooooo" A drunken voice screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Kimiko screamed

"I … don't know" Raimundo said, in a dazed tone thinking of Kimiko.

"W-W-Welcomeeeeeee to my parrtttttttty. You misssssed the weeeeeeding, oh well…come on innnn, the beer's goooood!" A human witch said, presumably Wuya.

"Oh…" Kimiko said, shrugging as she entered the building.

"Wow Wuya…looking hot " Raimundo teased, wanting to see Kimiko jealous, instead seeing Mala Mala Jong growl…

"Er…I'll be right in!" Raimundo said, running in quickly.

----

Raimundo finds the table Kimiko is sitting in and sits next to her. He noticed her admiring someone with those beautiful blue pearls of hers.

Raimundo turned green with envy upon seeing a long black haired muscular man , around 20 (Clay – 16, Kimiko – 15, Raimundo – 15, Omi – 8) with a neat tuxedo. He seemed to be pleased with himself, especially when the bellydancer came to him, even though he didn't dance, he kept the stare with Kimiko who was almost drooling at the site of this new and mysterious hunk.

"HOW DARE SHE BETRAY MY SEXINESS!" A now ultra crazy , jealous and paranoid Raimundo thought, his mind screaming with this thought.

"Hehe…I have an idea" Raimundo said out loud, as the waiters were passing out fried chicken.

Kimiko ignored his sudden outburst and tilted her head the opposite way this man did. They seem entranced to each other.

Raimundo got a napkin and snatched lipstick from Kimiko's purse and wrote on the napkin:

HeY SexII MAmaa

MEEt ur SEXatHOn HunK IN theB ack

SEXatHOn

Raimundo, very pleased with himself, tripped a waiter and called one over.

"Pssst…amigo, give this note to the girl next to me K?"

The old waiter wasn't very bright and was having a grumpy day

"Pssst..why don't you get off your ass and just give it to her since she sit's next to you"

"Pssst…Cause in all the romantic movies, the hero does this to the heroine,"

"Fine" The waiter snatched the note and walked a step and gave it to Kimiko, which broke out of her trance in sight of seeing a note. All of a sudden, due to a reason little kids should not know, the lights went off and Pandabubba, who was afraid of the dark, started squealing and running in the direction of Kimiko and Raimundo's table. He tripped over the waiter and his hand went flying on the table, his fat hand grasping the note and his eyes lighting up.

The lights came on right after Pandabubba stopped screaming and tip toed to the men's bathroom.

Raimundo, thinking Kimiko had read the note, decided to go into the back of the building the party was in.

Pandabubba read the note in the men's bathroom, and squealed in pleasure. Now of course young villains walking by that room at that opportune time were scarred for life.

---

Raimundo ripped off his shirt, thinking his "muscular" chest will turn on Kimiko more than some old tuxedo thingy magichy. He decided to lean against the hard , cold wall of the building, waiting for his japenese kunochi to come and start making love to him.

He didn't notice the fat creeping figure sneak upon him as he entered dream land…

--

Kimiko was still entranced by this man who now was drinking a Shirley Temple. She forgot about the note when the lights flashed back on and her eyes met his and the never ending sighing trance started once more.

But her trance was broken by the man in the mask when he turned to his back and was scribbling something.

My darling, ever so sweet

Please, let our hearts , pining, to meet

The love I have pined

Please let it not be fined

Oh how my heart is a race

By seeing your beautiful face

(AN: That was made by me )

Let us meet in the front

Where the arch means the blunt

The wind sparrow blows

And the sun rise lows

Your secret admirer

The masked man smiled at his lover and whispered to the waiter who was walking by (a romantic lover, meaning he loved to watch romantic movies such as the NOTEBOOK and squealed when given this task.) And smiled even bigger. He left, to the left to get out in the front.

Kimiko almost started to choke, thinking all this time she was staring at this man , but in reality he was staring at some other girl. Kimiko sighed, knowing all good love can never last. She had a hope that this man could be the one she was hoping to be her secret admirer.

_Yeah right, the chances of that, 1 in a million. And besides, if that loafer was my secret admirer, then I wouldn't be able to, since he's a villain. _ The porcelain japenese girl though as she entered dreamland not to notice a waiter tap her shoulder…

--

Raimundo was having a nice daydream , so nice that he was totally oblivious to everything surrounding him. He smiled like a fool and kept on dreaming, not knowing that what he was dreaming….was actually happening in a sick and twisted way.

_Kimiko had squealed from behind Raimundo and ran up to him. Kimiko was hugging him from the behind, her big boobs squishing against his muscular chest. She sent butterfly kissed from his neck, to his spine, to his waist and shifted closer to him. She licked her lips as she slowly pulled his pants down and left him standing in his boxers, hard on. She smiled mischievously as Raimundo chuckled. She slowly pulled down Raimundo's boxers, letting the cold air brush against his erection. She then ducked her head under his thighs and so did her whole body, which unusually stretched Raimundo's legs father apart than ever. She then was kneeling before him, like a knight to a queen, and put her big head with gray and black hair onto his erection, sucking it. Raimundo was moaning with pleasure until Kimiko stopped sucking and whispered in a gruff voice, more manly, to get on all fours, which brought him super pleasure. Raimundo smiled, loving her short, curly gray and black hair with her manly gruff voice…wait a second…_

--

Kimiko was confused, yet delighted at the same time. Her secret admirer **was** at this party, **was** staring at her through his dark yet sexy mask, and **was** waiting for her in the front. She put her scarf around, her, shivering with fright and freeze as the cold breeze tickled her bare arms. The moans coming from the back didn't sound comforting either.

But she was warmed up when the man of her dreams, shirtless with his definitely muscular body. She smiled

"So you're my secret admirer?" She whispered.

"Yes my sweet Kimiko." The man whispered back, bringing Kimiko into an embrace.

A song suddenly entered Kimiko's head as she leaned her head against this secret admirer. One would think that a girl would be scared to be hugging a shirtless mysterious man who knows her name, but Kimiko had two comforting factors. One was that in her heart she felt this man was safe and calm, everything she has ever wanted. Second, she could whoop his ass with fire if needed.

The song that had entered Kimiko's head was _Everytime we touch _by Cascada.

She smiled as he rubbed his hand onto her back

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Kimiko felt the linger and touch of his rubbing as she shook her head harder , for him to continue his comforting touch.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

Kimiko and the mysterious man suddenly put their heads closer until their lips met and a pleasant charge surged through their bodies as pleasure filled them.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

The man was having second thoughts. _ She will never love me if I tell her who I am. I should stop, I don't want to break her heart…_

He slowly broke the kiss as he backed walk, reaching for his shirt.

"Listen…"

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry._

Kimiko , noticing the absence, started to cry. Something very uncommon.

"W-What? Kimiko...please don't cry!" The man said, as Kimiko ran up to him again and putting her arms around his neck. He noticed she was crying, and he used his smooth fingers to wipe them away.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

The man was having recollections as he thought of their past. Yes folks, Kimiko and this man had met.

When Kimiko was fighting in many showdowns with him present, or he was fighting in one, he would look at her for a smile, not for him of course, but a smile to liven his spirits. That's why the opponents gained; they lost by his surge of pleasure power.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Kimiko and Chase started lip locking again, slow with passion. She slowly reached for his mask …

_  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Chase noticed this, with the satisfaction of the kissing, and put his hand firmly on his mask. His eyes met her beautiful pool's of blue and his eyes pleaded. Her eyes were confused, but gave in anyway.

Finally, Kimiko let go of her lover and smiled at him

"What is your name?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"If I were to tell you, you would never love me. And people would laugh at my state, this love state."

"It's not like you're….are you Hannibal?"

"The potato Clay ate? Nah"

"Raimundo"

"I'm more muscular"

"Then who?"

"You know, but I just can't tell you."

---

Raimundo was quickly putting on his clothes as he frantically opened the door of the party and heard _Everytime we touch _ by Cascada.

He noticed Kimiko and the man were gone, but his jealous mind was on break and his frantic mind was high on coffee.

"Ok, what the fuck just happened?!"

His mind answered that with flash backs of Pandabubba making love with Raimundo until Raimundo noticed it was Pandabubba, not Kimiko. He shrieked as he punched Pandabubba , who yelled before being knocked out "We were meant for each other!" Raimundo was shocked, disturbed, and mentally scared as he was almost raped.

He shivered and sat down, unfortunteatly next to someone he would prefer not to…Pandabubba's henchmen who always liked Raimundo.

Raimundo shivered as he heard warm breaths down his back. He looked behind him to see 7 men looking at him dazed.

Raimundo ran all the way to his table, shrieking.

00

Chase and Kimiko were once again lip locking , Chase hesitantly reaching for her strings on the back.

Before they could go any further, a drunk Wuya and Mala Mala Jong appeared, not noticing Chase and Kimiko, who noticed them, and started stripping.

Both Chase and Kimiko getting mildly disturbed stopped kissing and faced each other

"Here, Kimiko, my princess, here is a rose from my heart to yours." Chase said, popping out a rose and giving it to Kimiko."

"Oh thank you , but how will I meet you again?"

"I don't know, but my heart tells me we will…electronically"

"So does my heart…"

They heard deeper moans and shuddered

"Goodbye my sweet rose!"

"Goodbye my handsome knight!" They parted their farewells as they went in opposite directions, Kimiko to go find Raimundo and leave and Chase to just leave …. For now…

0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Moonlitewriter: Wow, I actually like this story. 7 pages long and 2,344 words long! And a songfic and slight lemon! I hope you guys like it and review please


	11. Lover's slumber

**The Dark Fire**

By Kapil Chauhan

Moonlitewriter: This chapter is a bit different than what I had planned (I have the whole story planned), but I guess since darkneko10209 liked the chapter before , I guess to thank him or her, I dedicate this chapter to this user!

By the way, this is a sweet song fic of Chase and Kimiko, featuring the songs

_Touchdown Turnaround _ By Hellogoodbye (Chase's part)

_.What I like about you _By The Romantics (Kimiko's Part)

Well, I hope you like the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko , arriving back home from the party with a quiet Raimundo, ran to her secret hiding place in the temple.

It was the balcony near the top, but hidden behind the trees. But if a person was to be up there, they could gaze at the stars and sigh and forget all their problems.

Kimiko was love sick, but anxious. She had some minor boyfriends in school before this, but lots of them were asshole's, cheating on her, throwing pie to her face, even farting on her.

She shivered, not trying to remember the horrible times.

But she tried to recount about how she was going to love this mysterious lover (of course finding out who he is)

Once more a song entered her head, making her smile as she gazed out the windows to the stars…

_Hey, uh huh huh  
Hey, uh huh huh_

What I like about you, you hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeah

She grinned, half wishing he would be right outside her window, in a Romeo and Juliet pose.

_You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you_

Kimiko blushed, yet was grateful for the 'I love you Kimiko' the man had whispered in her ear, flushing her cheeks to a sweet apple red.

_What I like about you, you really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah_

She remembered when they were making out in front of the building, his moves were pleasurable and confident, not wimpy or hesitant. Bold and daring, not weak and scared like others.

_You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you_

Kimiko couldn't wait to meet her mysterious lover again, and hear him say 'I love you' so many time she could just play it over and over…

_Hey!_

What I like about you, you keep me warm at night  
Never wanna' let you go, know you make me feel alright, yeah

Kimiko suddenly felt warmer and more comfy than ever. His touches injected warmth and love into her

_Oh mysterious man, please come to me! _Kimiko thought, as she stepped down and went into her cell.

---

Meanwhile, in the lair of Chase Young, a love sick Chase Young is smiling. He didn't care now that he was bad and his lover and him were on the opposite sides of the belief of good and evil, he didn't care. If he could, he would walk up to the Xiaolin Temple and ask Kimiko to go steady with him…for eternity. He would make sure she kept on living. But he remembered her warmth, radiating from her body.

He remembered some song he heard from a radio signal.

It went sort of like..

_Every night I see you standing on the corner  
Shaking that thing like you're playing Pop Warner  
Touchdown turnaround, play by play, keep the score  
Would you turn me down if I'm not what you're looking for?_

Chase remembered now; how out of the 4 dragons, she was the most blends in. You would notice a cowboy in a group of robed children, or someone yellow. Raimundo, once he talked, wasn't that hard to blend in. That's what made his fire dragon so special. He remembered when he staked out, using the Moby Morpher to transform into a bird, and heard Kimiko squeal to his note and tell her diary out loud she would accept this guy even if he was some bald fat poor guy...ok maybe not, but she still would accept someone who loved her this much.

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround ,everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine_

Chase wasn't all that possessive, but at times he made sure even though he rarely saw her, for her to be safe.

He sighed, yawning. He loved Kimiko and he knew he would till he ran out of his soup to keep him alive. Because of her, the evil Hannibal planted on him is wearing off, and his desire to love again is kindled and sparked. It is true, the fire element could represent a phoenix, as in his case, the phoenix reviving his good light and love.

He kept this thought in bed as Kimiko and him had visions of each other in their head, even in their deep slumber in bed.


	12. I need a hero with a large order of frys

Dark Fire

By Moonlitewriter

Moonlitewriter: Hey. I posted two chapters of Chase x Kimiko, and you guys decide if you want a lemon later on. (Probably in the last chapters, in….7 chapters) Now, on with the random and stupid humor!!

---

In the jail Clay was held, hell was breaking loose. Clay was hungry and he kept on eating his plate, bed, and even multiple roommates, saying that they were 'crunchy, but needed some more seasoning" Tons of prisoners had gotten eaten and so did marshalls and cook's.

Even when Clay's dad went to visit him and chide him…he was eaten, leaving Jesse an orphan.

Finally, after eating literally everything in the jail, Clay ate the bars and got out. He went into the identification room and went on a scale, finding he gained two pounds.

"Ah, can't wait to see my friends!" Clay said, running, and panting, and running, and panting, and you get the story.

--

"Let us go to Mike Donalds!" Omi, who had been found in the sewer, said with excitement. He saw in the background of an ad, an object that looked like a sheng gong wu. Even though Dojo said, no sheng gong wu are active, Omi insisted on going to Mike Donalds.

Finally, Kimiko and Raimundo and Omi went to Mike Donalds , along with Dojo.

They entered the building an Omi ran to the Kid's Meal toy's

"Look Dojo! So much sheng gong wu!"

"Kid…those are toys." Dojo said, sighing

"Oh…my good."

"My bad Omi!" Raimundo yelled

"What did I do bad?" Omi asked, confused

Kimiko shook her head as she ordered

"Hi, can I get a Pina Colada Milkshake and a Ham Burger for my friend here (pointing to Raimundo) and a Salad and coke for my … pet (pointing to Dojo) and a kid's meal for my friend (pointing to Omi)"

The goth cashier muttered

"That'll be 19.95, but who cares. I don't, I hate life. I hate the world. Stupid world. I am going to go cut myself…" The boy went into the back, freaking Dojo and Kimiko and Raimundo out, and Omi who was confused.

"Why does that boy hate life? Why does he hate the world? I am in the world, so the world is great. And why is he going to cut himself? Is it a training method?" Omi asked, rambling on. Kimiko got the order and stuffed the fries in Omi's mouth, shutting him up. She rolled her eyes and carried the food to the table

They all ate in silence, not noticing an Apple Pie walk up to Kimiko

"YOU XIAOLIN WARRIORS, I'M GOING TO KIL!" But unfortunately Clay had came in when the pastry started talking and ate it.

Raimundo stared bored at Kimiko

"Did you hear something?"

"No" They both ate in silence, when Omi noticed Clay who was licking his finger

"CLAY! MY AMIGA! MY FRIEND!" Omi said, smiling and hugging Clay.

Clay smiled, but since Omi didn't do well in his digestion system, he never wanted to eat Omi again.

"Hey Parn'er!" Clay said, tipping down his ten gallon hat

Kimiko and Dojo and Raimundo looked and smiled

"Clay!" They all came hesitantly

"I'ma not eatch'a guys. Omi taste worse than the fat prisoner with salt"

The three disregarded this comment and hugged Clay.

"Oh by the way waiter, can I have a large order of fries?" Clay asked

"Clay, how much do you weigh now?" Kimiko asked, innocently

"oh, only 198 lbs"

All 3 'right minded' people literally had their eyes explode as Omi kept on hugging Clay

"Let's go take him home…" Dojo said, muttering.

--

Moonlitewriter: Bleh, I expected more, but it's late. I'm tired. Sue me!


	13. Jealousy Leads to eating Wuya?

Dark Fire

By Moonlitewriter

--

This episode is pretty stupid, but hey, this whole story is stupidly funny. Thanks for all my reviewers, I'm going to see who reviewed for me and on the last chapter, accommodate them Well, hope you like this chapter. Oh, and in this story, people who get eaten, get digested as a whole and crapped out like a whole, and then just wash out their dirty things on them.

Have fun reading

Raimundo, after taking about 305 quizzes online to see if he was being a jealous paranoid freak, he got positive on 304 of them, the other one was actually a quiz for porn…Anyway, he decided to go see a therapist so he can get over this paranoia and still love the girl of his dreams.

His emerald eyes sighed with grogginess as he stooped out of bed, leaving a sticky on the fridge saying he needed to do some work. He brushed his hair, making it perfect and also putting on his sweatshirt and green cargo pants. He brushed and got out of the room, walking to the place the internet had showed him for the therapist Mrs. Jong. He thought, since he watched TV a bit too much, the therapist would be some hot girl with her shirt slightly buttoned down and

BAM

He walked into some fat guy.

"Hey watch it tubby!" Raimundo yelled at the fatso.

The fat guy flicked him off and went into the other direction.

Raimundo reached the place he was supposed to arrive at for his therapy and entered it to see a white room…with white chairs…and white pens…and white clipboards…and white floors…

To this, Raimundo thought it was a mental asylum. He noticed the sign in form and also noticed the absence of the secretary.

_Weird…_ He signed in as Mr. Bubba, to make sure his identity was hidden from crazed fan girls, as he imagined.

He waited for the therapist to call him in, so while he was waiting he stared at the pictures he took of Kimiko while she was sleeping, eating, bathing, crying, smiling, fuming, yelling, screaming, fighting, etc. She never knew he took any of these pictures and he stared at them every single day.

"Next!" A raspy voice, sounding familiar, but not familiar enough that Raimundo could place it in his mind.

He entered the room to see a long chair, which was white along with the room (once again, the whole thing was white) and a purple floating figure with an ugly mask…so not what he imagined as the hot psychologist. He then realized something like a truck hitting a mule, this floating figure was …. Wuya!

"Wuya?!" Raimundo yelled, reaching for an imaginary sheng-gong-wu.

"Raimundo? I thought this was Mr. Bubba…" The ghost version, much different than the human version Raimundo saw at the wedding.

"I just wanted to hide my identity from my crazed fan girls" Raimundo said, with a tsk tsk tone.

_No wonder he needed therapy…_ Wuya grumbled inside her head.

"Wait, Wuya, how are you a ghost and a therapist?"

"Long story."

"Tell me!"

"Fine…(I'm so going to regret this) I am a ghost because I met my fairy godmother a couple day's ago and we decided that everyday at 6 PM, I would turn into a human and after 6 AM , I would be a ghost (Raimundo glanced at his watch to see the time 7:34 AM) and I'm a therapist because I first wanted to be an underwear model, but then I killed the guy when he didn't let me audition. So then I wanted to rule the world, yada yada, and then I realized after being with Jack for so long, I needed to see a therapist. I met one and she was the best, it was like she had total understanding and control. So I decided to pursue a career in this field" Wuya said, bored as usual

"Whoa! No kidding!" Raimundo said, then looking around the room

"Why is it all white?"

"Oh, cause when Mala Mala comes, it's easier to hide his se-"

"'OK , I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Raimundo screamed, in disgust and horror

"Hey, you asked" Wuya said, writing down notes with her ghost pen.

"Ugh, you're weird. How did you graduate and get your license so quickly?" Raimundo asked, not seeing any diplomas.

"I'm supposed to graduate and get a license?" Wuya asked, her tone changing to surprised.

"Er…yes. But never mind, so aren't you supposed to ask me things, and show me blobs and stuff?"

"Ok…why are you here?"

"I am a jealous and paranoid freak , according to 304 quizzes."

"What are you jealous of?" Wuya asked, bored

"That little idiot who wrote to **my **Kimiko about their 'love' to her and writing a stupid poem to her and then the stupid bastard kept her lovesick and she's supposed to love me and blah blah blah blah blah" Raimundo said, actually saying blah, not because I was getting lazy of writing.

"So you think Kimiko likes you?"

"Well, who doesn't? I'm hot, sexy, handsome, good looking, smart, talented, street smart, hot, and not like Omi or Clay"

"Wow…and I thought Omi had ego maniac problems"

"Did you say something?"

"No"

"Ok"

"…'

"…"

"…"

"Are you going to show me some blobs or something?"

"No"

"Ok"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's it! This stupid session hasn't helped me and it made me even more jealous! I'm leaving!" Raimundo yelled, getting frustrated.

"Wait! Your bill!" Wuya said, bored.

"Oh, yeah sure" Raimundo said , walking back

Wuya gave him a piece of ghost paper and when he saw the bill, he screamed

"Whoa woman, this is like 10 digits!"

"Actually, it's only 3"

"Damn bitch, you didn't help me and you're charging me 10 digits?!"

"It's 3…"

"Shut up hoe! God, I'm so pissed I'm hungry!" Raimundo yelled, viewing an apple on the white counter. It was of course a white apple…how, don't ask

He went over to grab it and put it in his mouth, then swallowing it.

"Man, it felt like nothing. Bye Wuya"

Raimundo left and shut the door. All that was left in the building was the white apple…mocking the whole silence.


	14. Chatroom 17

Dark Fire

By Moonlitewriter

------------

Authors Note: First of all, none of this is real. Meaning the screen names. Sorry for the loooooooong time updating, as you can read on my profile, I'm having depression issues. It's not fun…

Any how, I'm going to try and finish this story by the 27th ( as there are about only 5-7 more chapters left) and I am glad to all my faithful reviewers. In the final chapter, I will list them all down . Anyway, now onto the comedy, Oh, this chapter is in dialogue form, just to let you know.

-----------

Kimiko wrapped her hair in a towel as she let it dry. She had finished her much to be desired bath and decided to hang low for the rest of the evening. Omi would give her migraines, Clay would make her barf, and Raimundo would just…be himself.

She decided to sign onto her AIM, Flamin'Kunoichi

_Flamin'Kunoichi _signed on

_SexyWindSurfer_ signed on

"Ugh, only Raimundo is on. He's annoying on AIM, with his buddy sound being "I'm too sexy for my shirt" Which he is not, for the record" Kimiko pouted, mumbling to herself as she entered Chatroom 9.

_Flamin'Kunoichi_ entered Chatroom 9

_Littlegirl244_: And then Brian ate my dog!

_LoxiaProxia:_ Like those wet girls in wet shirts? Go to Oh me goodness, my stalker system broke

_DarkDragon:_ Morons…

_Viagra4t:_ Ever had those urges? Well buy your very own Viagra today!

And on the chatroom went, with porn posters and random people and Pedo's.

Kimiko groaned as her electric games were being borrowed by Omi, and she just realized it.

All of a sudden, on her AIM alert list, some

_DarkDragon_ IMed her.

"Wonder who that could be….he seemed smart when I saw his message on the chatroom of porn." Kimiko muttered.

Chatroom 17 Private Buddy Chat

_DarkDragon_: Hi.

_Flamin'Kunoichi_: Um hi? Whos ths?

_DarkDragon:_ A person

_Flamin'Kunoichi_: lol. i no tht.

_DarkDragon:_ Yes… anyway, how are you today?

_Flamin' Kunoichi:_ Ummmmm…alrite. Hbu?

_DarkDragon:_ Hbu?

_Flamin'Kunoichi: _You must not know abbs. I'll just typle regulary.

_DarkDragon:_ Hehe…you spelled two…no three words wrong

_Flamin'Kunoichi: _ Ugh. Anyway…how about you?

_DarkDragon_: How about what? My spelling is definetly better than your's

_Flamin'Kunoichi:_ Your life lol. And you spelled definetly wrong

_DarkDragon_: So did you

_Flamin'Kunoichi: _Lol. No one can spell it.

_DarkDragon_: Agreed…anyway, you are Kimiko Tohomiko right?

_Flamin'Kunoichi:_ …

_Flamin'Kunoichi:_ If you don't tell me how the hell you figured that out, I'll track you down and kick your ass

_DarkDragon_: Ummm…you saved my friend once. He found something and this emo wannabe found it.

_Flamin'Kunoichi:_ Oh…lol…that's jack, he's the idiot.

_DarkDragon:_ Ha. He seems stupider than that green eyes ego kid

_Flamin'Kunoichi:_ LOL! That's Rai. He's an idiot…

------------

Narrator: And so the newly made friends talked on for about 3 hours. Fung and Dojo didn't care because they were doing things that should never be thought of. But then, the plot thickens…

Moonlitewriter: Hey! I never hired you!

Narrator: Uh oh...well…back to the story.

---------------

_DarkDragon_: He did what?!

_Flamin'Kunoichi: _Lol. He actually likes me and tried to hide it. But I read his diary.

_DarkDragon:_ But according to your thoughts, I thought Omi was gay…

_Flamin'Kunoichi:_ LOL, he is. He's bi I think.

_I 3me_ signed on

_I 3me _entered chatroom 17

_Flamin'Kunoichi: _Ugh, the buddy chat must mean buddies are allowed.

_I 3me: _Keymeco, what's pubertee

_DarkDragon:_ I take this is Omi

_I 3me: _ Yes…Yes I am! The hottest, sexiest, most beautiful person alive.

_Flamin'Kunoichi:_ Omi…If you don't leave, no more milk.

_1 3me:_ WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

_I 3me_ signed off.

_Flamin'Kunoichi:_ Phew, got rid of him, where were we?

_DarkDragon:_ I forget.

_McEater_ signed on

_McEater _entered chatroom 17

_Flamin'Kunoichi: _noooooo!

_DarkDragon: _I take this is clay or Raimundo…

_McEater: _Kimiko, can I have your dinner

_Flamin'Kunoichi:_ Ugh fine, if you leave, then I'll also give you dessert!

_McEater:_Wooh Momma! I love you!

_DarkDragon: _Yup, it's clay

_McEater_s signed off

_DarkDragon: _All we're missing is…

_SexyWindSurfer_ returned from away

_SexyWindSurfer _entered chatroom 17

_Flamin'Kunoichi: _Raimundo…ugh

_SexyWindSurfer_ Hey baby

_DarkDragon_: …

_SexyWindSurfer:_ Woah! Who the hell are you???

_Flamin'Kunoichi_: Rai…

_SexyWindSurfer:_ Ok prettyboy, what's your name, personality, red or pink, school, yellow or Omi, GPA, sex, virgin status, and do u like Kimiko?????

_Flamin'Kunoichi: RAIII! _ If you don't leave, I'll sign on my other screen name. And I'll block u.

_DarkDragon:_ NA, soothe and suave, red, college, both are same, 4 , boy , NA, umm…you're a jealous freak. Later Kimi.

_DarkDragon _signed off.

_Flamin'Kunoichi:_ Rai…

_SexyWindSurfer:_ No need to thank me toots.

_SexyWindSurfer:_ Hey…I hear footsteps

_SexyWindSurfer:_ Oh hey Kimiko, wait, why am I talking to you online whn ur in my room..

_SexyWindSurfer;_ rbohteourf nvor oreboubnr ouvbo[ofcb '[j

_Flamin'Kunoichi_ is away

_SexyWindSurfer: _Ugh

_PeachyPrincess _signed on

_PeachyPrincess_ entered chatroom 17.

Raimundo smiled to himself

"That's her other screename probably, now we can be alone…what a romantic beast" Raimundo purred as he typed.

_SexyWindSurfer_: Hey Baby

_PeachyPrincess_: Um hi…

_SexyWindSurfer:_ You know, you must be as sweet as peaches, because I sure have a lot of cavities

Raimundo giggled to himself

_No one understands my pick up lines, but the chosen one the gypsy woman said. Kimiko only acts like she doesn't understand them because she doesn't want me to know that she likes me and has a shrine of me and dreams of me with her, giving her wet dreams…_ Raimundo thought, as a normal person would think this person is mental.

_PeacyPrincess: _lol. Nice pick up line :

_SexyWindSurfer:_ Thanks baby.

----------

Narrator: Now my young viewers, the young couple talked for 30 minutes, but any idiot could tell they were meant for each other. His crappy pick up lines enticed her, her abuse of smileys turned him on.

Moonlitewriter: Not again!

----------

_PeachyPrincess:_ Well c u soon :

_SexyWindSurfer: _K toots.

_Peachy Princess _signed off.

_L33tpwner_ signed on

(Just for petes sake, R is Raimundo , L is the guy.)

R: Who the hell is this?

L: Y0Ur m0m! ROFL

R: ok…

L: i pwn ur a22 n nething

R: What the hell r u saying dude?

L+ha+ I Ru13

R: WTH?!

--------------------------

Narrator: And that ends another tale.

Moonlitewriter: Found you! Haha, Now I will un mask you

GASP

Omi?!

Omi: Yes…Resee please

Moonlitewriter: It's Review!!


	15. Lagoon of yellow plus Sex in the City

Dark Fire

By Moonlitewriter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko was brushing her hair with a sparkling little mermaid comb as she stared at her adorable blue eyes. Her lush black hair was beginning to glitter with the light, signalizing it was finished and therefore did not need to be combed any more.

Omi was brushing his wannabe-hair-which-is-actually-armpit-hair. He thought he looked very hot and sexy (makes you wonder where he learned these words) and ended up taking of his shirt and swinging it around, like a stripper.

Clay was in the kitchen, eating everything there. Honestly, everything there. Our spies, before they were eaten, managed to get some info of what he ate. The list included diapers, wooden utensils, soup, ramen, ham, steak, noodles, eggs, cake, milk, turkey, and Sapphire Dragon. Yes…the Sapphire Dragon, He ate it…

Raimundo was planning an 'elaborate' plan to win Kimiko, involving Omi, cheese, rats, egg yolk, an airplane, fans, prostitutes, Dojo, etc. What and how the plan would ever work is beyond even Chase Young.

As a lighting bolt his a tree, Dojo came squishing along the cleaned floor of the temple, yelling

"SHENG GONG WU!!!!!" The lizard/dragon yelled, so everyone could hear him.

First Raimundo came, since he was having an 'elaborate plan block' and needed some 'air'. Please feel free to replace the two phrases with any word and it'll still work. Then Kimiko came, putting her comb away and getting out her star hanabi. Omi came then, screaming that he lost his virginity to himself. Dojo, Raimundo and Kimiko weren't freaked out by how he lost virginity to himself, but how he knew the word. Finally Clay came, with antacid.

"What happened y'all?" Clay said, munching on the two ton tunic as everyone just shook their heads and climbed onto the engorged Dojo.

They flew (Dojo was having a hard time flying with Clay) and finally found the spot, in an abandoned desert , where the supposed 'Lagoon of Yellow' stood.

"Wait, so what does the lagoon of yellow do?" Raimundo asked, bored.

"It lets the user turn yellow." Kimiko said, equally bored, as her excitement dissipated after hearing what the sheng gong wu did.

"Omi…are you sure you didn't purposefully use it in yourself?" Clay wondered, munching on the silver manta ray.

Omi looked confused, but still was jubilant, since he lost his virginity to himself…

"I see company, or is that a funeral?" Dojo asked, tired.

They finally saw the humongous casket containing the sheng gong wu (indicated by the bubbles on Dojo's eyes) and ran over to open it, and they all reached in to the casket to grab it, therefore putting all four hands onto it.

"Not so fast!" Wuya (don't ask, just wonder) and Mala Mala Jong said in unison, thought Mala Mala Jong's voice was more of a grunt.

They put their hands on the Lagoon of yellow, which was a pool ball as it seemed.

"Hold up there!" Pandabubba said, jumping down and causing a 1.1 earthquake.

After shaking, the ball glowed even more as a huge hand clamped onto it.

No one had noticed the slick Chase Young lift his finger onto it, enabling a huge Xiaolin Showdown was to come.

"Great, all we need is Master Monk Guan and Dojo and Master Fung!" Raimundo yelled, pissed off.

Just as he said, a genie had been freed, and hearing this, fulfilling the statement and in a blink, Fung, Dojo and Guan were all there.

Everyone took their time to observe the surrounding enemies.

Pandabubba stared at Raimundo who stared at Kimiko who stared at Chase Young's new and hot haircut, who stared at Wuya, wondering what she was doing there, who was staring at Mala Mala Jong, who was angry at chase, but fell in love with Omi, who gazed at Clay with hearts in his eye, who stared at Guan with his mouth open who gazed at Fung with love who stared at Dojo suggestively.

"I command a Xiaolin Hendecagon!" A voice out of nowhere screamed, but didn't change the location.

Pandabubba started smushing Kimiko in his fat, because his Raimundo was gazing at her. Raimundo , not noticing the love of his life being smushed by Pandabubba, stared at Chase Young with distaste

"That hair cut is ugly!" Raimundo yelled, while Chase rolled his eyes.

Wuya was casting spells at Omi, because her husband fell in love with him, and Mala Mala Jong fought with Clay, for stealing the gazer of love. Guan fights Dojo, who was running in fear, for being the love object of his lover. Fung sat cross-legged and drank his green tea

Pointless fighting went on and horrible insults were made and spells were cast and sheng gong wu were being munched on.

Kimiko kicked Pandabubba in the ass, where he fell and yelled in pain. But he slowly regained his energy as he struck back, making Kimko let out an 'oof."

The same happened with all the other fighting people , as Chase flicked Raimundo who punched him, and Wuya yelled out 'Avada Kedrava' on Omi, but missing him. He was the boy who lived….anyway

Mala Mala Jong smushed Clay under his foot, but Clay farted, repelling the huge stone colossus. Guan kept on looking for Dojo, who was hiding on the master monk's back.

This quarrel went on for about 45 minutes when Omi's watch dinged.

"Oh my! City in the Sex is on!" As he grabbed the golden tiger claws and went back to the temple. Everyone but Chase, Raimundo and Kimiko 'oohed' and ran into the portal to watch Sex in the City.

"Ugh, Rai, let's just leave. This is pointless." Kimiko said, getting the munched up Silver Manta Ray and leaving with the jealous freak, who stuck out his tongue to Chase, who shook his head.

A smile arose from Chase's lips as he picked up the Sheng Gong Wu

"I hope she likes yellow…"

As Chase tried it, nothing happened. He opened the ball to see a picture of a lagoon that was yellow…

"Oh…" He muttered, throwing the ball which exploded upon contact with the ground, making the whole desert yellow.


	16. Dream Scheme

Dark Fire

By Moonlitewriter

Moonlitewriter: Well, after this, just two more chapters remain….

It's going to be such a drag that I finish this story. This is one of my favorite stories I've ever written…

But as you see in the end, there is a chance to a sequel, only for Raimundo fans though. If anyone wants the sequel, please vote in your review.

Oh, I almost forgot. Does anyone desire a clean lemon on the last chapter between our two lovers?

Please also include that in your review….

But, if I am to continue, I sort of want _**7 reviews**_ before the next chapter.

Though much more would be much nicer:

--------------------

Kimiko lay in her bed, her heart beating. It was beating faster and faster every couple seconds. Her shiny black hair seemed straggly as she started moaning. Her mouth opened as to scream, but a silence appeared, and her eyelids, fluttering with disdain and displeasure.

Kimiko Tohomiko was having a nightmare. Whether is was about Lil'Chica, other dolls, Jack Spicer, Clay eating her, Raimundo annoying her or Omi explaining his virginity loss, no one knows…

Ok, maybe some do.

She started panting….gasping, exhilarating out of fear. She tossed and turned a bit as she bit her lip for some reason. Then she gently opened her mouth, to moan out:

_No Raimundo…No!_

-----------

Raimundo had tied Kimiko up to a flat steel wall.

She was a mess, her make up undone, her mouth in dry saliva, her eyes sore, while one of them was barely open. Her face was bruised and she didn't look like she got much sleep.

"Kimiko….my sweet Kimiko, my beautiful Kimiko, my sexy Kimiko…" A honey slithered voice said, emphasizing the word 'my.'

"R-R-Rai…" Kimko screamed, while stuttering.

"Hush, we don't the Social Security people to figure you out."

"Raimundo!!! All I did was talk to Omi!" Kimiko cried out loud as Raimundo chuckled a maniac's laugh

"Wrong. You were trying to leave me. So now I'm going to punish you, I already killed Omi."

"No! RAI!" Kimiko cried, as she felt her life draining.

"Kimiko, you have made a mistake." The insomniac voice said, staring at the once beautiful girl.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, you are acting like a fucking jealous boyfriend. I have no relations with you what-so-ever!" Kimiko screamed as loud as she could, while Raimundo put a gag in her mouth.

"I've done this to you before, you should have gotten used to it" Raimundo said through clenched teeth as he ripped of his shirt and pants and boxers (Kimiko didn't look down)

He pressed a red button which brought out the picture where Raimundo proposed to her to be his girlfriend, and she was there, jubilant, accepting the proposal.

He then pressed a blue button and a something big and black slowly came out. Kimiko started screaming for her parents and friends.

"They're gone Kimi" Raimundo said as he came closer

"No Rai…please"

"No Kimiko, you've made a mistake, you must get your punishment." Raimundo said, as he clicked something

A loud voice came on to the picture, and it screamed out

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You could see you, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em_

Raimundo started moving his hands up and down his body and shaking his hips while Kimiko puked out her whole life.

----

Kimiko tossed and turned once more. Her forehead was sweaty and her eyelids were fluttering even more. Her rib cage panted harder and harder as she opened her mouth to let out nothing again, but a burp. She smiled a bit as she moved to the cold side of her pillow…

But she wasn't free….as if a light turns on, Kimiko's smile became a frown as she quietly muttered

_No food tonight partner_

--

Kimiko was in an apron, skinny as hell. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a white buttoned shirt, a long brown skirts and a dirty apron. 8 little kids, skinnier than the definition of skinny, came running to Kimiko, as her mouth dropped when she saw them.

"M-M-Mommy…I'm hungry." A little girl said, her bone structure almost coming out of the skin.

"Umm…ask your father?" Kimiko said, uncertain what was going on and who were the children to tell her she was a mom, she much more beautiful than that.

The skimpy children slithered to their fat fat father. He sat in 3 chairs his fat covering his legs and making him look like that slug guy from star wars.

She gasped as she saw who it was: Clay Bailey

"Clay?!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ALREADY EAT TOO MUCH YOU SKANK!" Clay yelled at the girl trying to get a piece of food

"CLAY?!"

"Oh hey Kimiko." Clay said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!"

"Oh, nothing. Can you get me some Barbeque sauce?"

"Ummm…" Her stomach grumbled as she realized she was starving.

"Can I have some of your food?" Kimiko asked meekly, with her children next to her.

"NO! YOU ALREADY EAT SO MUCH!! I'LL GIVE YOU SOME WHEN I FINISH" Clay yelled like a dinosaur as everyone stepped back.

"Children, what did we have for dinner?" Kimiko asked, a bit confused why Clay said they already ate.

A japenese looking kid came up and spoke

"A grain…" The boy started coughing blood and fell to the ground along with the others,

"Oh god, I'm going to puke" Kimko yelled as she puked….another child.

---

Kimiko woke up, looking around, this was getting freaky. 2 nightmares in one!

"Just a nightmare….just a nightmare…" She consoled herself.

She tip-toed to the bathroom, in fear of waking someone up. After washing her face with cold water, she tip-toed back to her room, just to make sure no one wakes up.

She fell onto her mat and fell asleep once more as she tossed and turned once more.

Her eyelids fluttered with a prediction of another nightmare to come, something not pleasant in any way or form.

Kimiko started moving a lot when she started moaning

_Shut up…_

----

Kimiko sat tied to a chair

_Raimundo again?! _Kimiko thought in fear.

But Kimiko noticed something, the room had rainbows and ponies and barbies….and a thousand pictures of Omi.

_Oh god…this is Omi's room!_

Kimiko started panicking as she wondered what horror she would have to face in here. And why was she tied up in a chair? And isn't Omi gay? A thousand thoughts ran through the Japenese girl's head at once.

"Hi Kimiko!" Omi said as put something in Kimiko's mouth

Her eyes widened as she realized Omi put some muting medicine she always gave to him

_Talk about payback and revenge_ Inner Kimiko sighed.

"Kimiko, I saw a bug today and it was really pretty and then I saw it crawl an inch and then I started to cry because it was trying to move away from me and then I looked it with big wet eyes because I didn't want it to move and then I looked at the bug even more and noticed it was a butterfly. I smiled and thought about pretty ponies and flowers and daises and rainbows and unicorns and such. And then I realized, the bug was a spider. So I went 'Eeek!' and then started running around in 10 inch circles , screaming my sexy head off while there was a small spider chasing me. Though it stood there, I knew it was going to jump on me and suck my blood, like a vampire. They're so ugly ,the vampires, they should learn from me how to be sexy, like me. I'm me because I'm the best and the best is me because I'm the best and as you know best is me. Me…that sounds like Omi! Hahah, I know funny jokes too. Oh, I was watching TV and then I saw a tv show with jokes. Speaking of TV, I saw a plasma screen tv at best buy today and then I remembered I needed a computer and then I ate some cookies and walked slowly yet sexily like me to the cashier to seduce him and ask for a computer. Oh there was this really nice computer about bugs. Oh, did I tell you about the bug I saw today?" Omi rambled on and on and on and on and on.

_Circle of life…_ Kimiko screamed in her head as she protested and fought to be let go. She slowly felt an urging to do something…

She threw up a hamburger.

--

Kimko woke up, silently screaming. She had three horrible nightmares and now she was freaked.

She would have been able to sleep when a rock was thrown through her window. She looked astounded, first of how anyone could escape to delayer security system. And second, this rock started singing I love you.

_My secret admirer!!_ Kimiko said, as she smiled as she knew she would be able to catch him with the slowing spell intact.

She put on a robe and jumped down to see the cloaked figure. He had tripped and fell and Kimiko ran to him, and uncovered his cloak and screamed before a hand clamped onto her mouth.


	17. Chase the Chase

Dark Fire

By Moonlitewriter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlitewriter: Wow…the semi final chapter. And it's ironic I'm listening to "I've gotta go my own way". Pretty good song. Anyway, I'm going to make sure the last chapter

is humor mixed with romance. If anyone want's to attend the wedding in the next chapter, post the name of the character and what they'll say when the two (Chase and Kimiko) kiss. It's not required. And I am going to do a sequel, called Dark Fire II: The fire dance.  I'll post a preview of it in the last chapter: It involves 4 people, three of which you know. The fourth one is going to be introduced a bit later this story. I really would like 75 reviews by the end of the story, or I'll put the sequel in low priority. Heck…If I get 100 reviews by the end of the whole story and a month has passed, I'll make a third one, maybe. Oh, this chapter is sort of sappy love for the die hard Chakim fans. Well on to the story.

Disclaimer: We don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If we did, Jack would be good, Wuya and Kimiko would be rivals, Kimiko would go out with Raimundo, Season 4 and others would be coming, etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko gasped as her blue eyes failed to comprehend why he was there…this person. Her black hair stood up all around her with goosebumps growing. Her porcelain skin seemed to pale by the moment. Her breath was getting sharper as her brain started to think, but failed to understand…Kimiko's heart felt heavy as so did her eyelids. Her feet felt like they were jell-o , sinking to the ground. It was just…surprising. After all this time…it was himChase Young, with his smexchy hair cut (for fangirls and fanguys, it's pretty much like this http://www1. )

"C-Chase…?" Kimiko stuttered, as she honestly feared this guy. She looked into his open eyes that were filled with not anger or cruelty, but love and compassion. They seemed empathetic. She gasped as she recognized these eyes. The party! The guy who kissed her…was the archenemy of her existence?! But she felt a spark; romance in between them…Why was this happening, why was her life torn! It was between some hot looking guy and her existence. "Kimiko…" Chase spoke for the first time this night. His voice was filled with love, anyone could tell. "You were my secret admirer? You're the poet?" Kimiko asked

"Yes…I was all of the above." Chase replied.

"But…this is wrong…we can't…" Kimiko was at a loss of words. Her heart was now beating a new name; Chase Young. Her eyes were fuzzing up with tears and her throat became dry.

"Kimiko…ssh… don't cry" Chase Young cooed her, trying to cheer her up. He wasn't the best at that, but eh.

"Chase…I don't know…I feel love for you too…"

"I've felt it the first time I met you"

"Chase…" Kimiko mumbled as she hugged him. She felt secure and warm in his arms; a safe feeling erupted in her. Chase felt Kimiko's body tense up at his touch. He lingered in that spot before he slowly cupped her face towards his and wiped the tears. He then slowly went in for the lips. The two lips collided and arms were embraced around each other. Chase then lowered the panting Kimiko onto the ground and once climbed upon her sort of. He then went down for another gentle kiss and moans erupted from Kimiko. She was experiencing delight so heavenly for the first time. "KIMIKO!" A voice rang out loud enough for the two lovers to hear, but soft enough to not wake up the temple.Kimiko and Chase stopped and got up to see who it was. Kimiko gasped as she realized.

"Kimiko…" A very hurt Raimundo spoke, his paranoia leaving him but the realization of him losing his girl hurt even more.

"Rai, it's not what it looks like!" Kimiko said, but afraid to hurt Chase. Chase nodded his head in understanding and stared at Raimundo

Raimundo, afraid to get his ass whooped once more, stared at Chase. He walked solemnly to the dragon with a fist. A fist clenched hard. His robes fluttered along with movement and finally he reached the arch enemy.

"Raimundo…" Kimiko pleaded, as Chase stood there

Raimundo slowly lifted up his clenched fist to bring it in front of Chase. As it seemed he was about to punch the living Wuya out of him, the fist opened and a glimmer was shown.

It was a ring

"Raimundo…" Kimiko said, aloof

"Raimundo?" Chase said, a bit confused also

"I was saving this for proposing to Kimiko, but now I see. You're the right guy for her Young, and I want you to keep her happy or else I'll whoop your ass." Raimundo said, his trademark smirk coming back. Kimiko jumped and clapped in happiness as she ran to Raimundo and hugged him tightly. He flushed a bit, but hugged her back with brotherly love.Chase meanwhile stared at the hugging couple and smiled

"My goal has been completed…I got my dream princess…" He spoke happily to himself. A kind smile appeared on his face. His heart felt lighter as he smiled, his evil was gone.


	18. L'amo

Dark Fire

By Moonlitewriter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is it. The final chapter of this story. Though it's not as popular as others, this is my most popular story. Oh yeah, sorry for the whole story being underlined last chapter. This is a pretty long chapter and it will be humor and romance. And a lemon will be initiated at the end. And there is a sequel though if I don't get 75 reviews by a month after this story has ended, no sequel till I have finished my Teen Titan's story [which updates really slow. I don't want to be mean, but I really want reviews. And this is my attempt for writing a good, clean lemon. Well…here it is. Enjoy :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko was brushing her long ebony hair as she put on a clip. Her white wedding dress had silver designs of it, of long flowers with beautiful figures. She smiled to herself in the mirror as she viewed herself; Porcelain skin with sapphire blue eyes, pearly white teeth, long straight down raven colored hair, a wedding net with roses as a design on them covering the top of her head towards the end of her forehead. Her white dress was small and petite, but just right for her. Her fingernails were also painted white to match the occasion. She was excited. A month had passed since Chase Young had been revealed to be her secret admirer. With his new hot haircut, Kimiko found herself attracted to Chase even more.

The door crept open as a couple of giggling figures entered the room, gliding in pink frilly dresses and yellow peachy dresses. Kimiko giggled also as she turned around

"Keiko!" Kimiko said, hugging the girl with long black hair, with highlights and a flower in her hair. Keiko smiled

"You're like my sister. I would never miss you're wedding for anything – even though I wanted to watch the football game."

"What?" Kimiko asked

"Haha, just kidding Kimi. I brought along our friend , as you know her, Fuzzball!" Keiko said, as a girl with brown, fuzzy long hair smiled. Her slim figure and short height brought out a unique appeal as she commented on Omi checking her out.

"He did! Haha, but…I thought he was bisexual" Kimiko said, a bit baffled. Keiko and Fuzzball shrugged. But then they gleamed.

"So Kimiko, tell us the story of how this wedding is taking place." Fuzzball said, as she was not a regular converser with Kimiko.

"Ah, alright" Kimiko said, like a narrator. Keiko and Fuzzball fixed their hair as they sat down to listen.

Kimiko told the whole story starting from the beginning of the story, towards the present.

"And when Raimundo and I brought Chase in the temple, all the freakish old elderly people stood out to attack him, even Clay with his rotten taco and Omi with his…enormous butt. But Raimundo stood in front of Master Fung, and told him how Chase could be trusted. Once consoled, Master Fung came over and kissed my forehead, being all like "I trust you're judgment Kimiko. You are truly a leader." And I like, smiled. Raimundo even muttered that if Chase did anything to hurt me, they would all lynch him. But I highly doubt that. Yup, so I guess that's it." Kimiko finished her story, looking at the reactions from the other girls.

Keiko was smiling.

"I like this Raimundo guy, seems pretty hot and cool, not like how you told me about him." Keiko giggled.

"God, you're so lucky Kimiko! You're only like 16 or something and you're getting married!" Fuzzball exclaimed.

"Well, my dad agreed. I think it was because some gypsy, he said." Kimiko said

(This is a very key point, for the sequel)

"Well, you're still awesome! But I have to go; I have to go write some Loonatic Fanfictions…" Fuzzball said, a bit dismayed that her airplane was leaving in 2 hours, 3 hours before the wedding.

"Aww…I'll send pics" Keiko said, trying to cheer the girl up. She hadn't known Fuzzball for a long time, but they developed a close bond.

After parting with the ex-bridesmaid, Kimiko and Keiko stared at each other.

"Wow…Kimiko, you know this is a big thing. What's going to happen at the end?"

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked , a bit confused.

"Like…you'll be a married woman. No more parties…no more affairs…bills… These things are going to be a challenge for you, since you've lived a posh life. Where are you and Chase going to live? How will food get there? What about if you get pregnant, a lot of things could happen…" Keiko trailed off, waiting for a response from the silent Kimiko.

"OMG! No parties!" Kimiko screamed, making Keiko slap her head.

"Kimiko, I just want to let you know I'm always there for you" Keiko said, putting her hand on Kimiko's shoulder. Kimiko smiled as all of a sudden, they pulled away from each other

"Lesbo moment!" Kimiko said, giggling.

"Wow nice, waiting till the last minute to come out of the closet Kimiko" Keiko giggled, finding this joke funny.

"Yeah…Keiko, I'm sorry. I've always had the hots for you. You're so damn sexy" Kimiko said, her face cracking up.

"It's alright. I've had my share of wet dreams about you!" Keiko said, laughing.

At that time, a young Q-ball yellow colored monk decided to enter the room with a video camera.

"Kimiko, how do I work this contraption? I want to record, but my super smartness won't let me. I don't think you'll be able to…" Omi said, remembering the last time he was sexist to Kimiko, his ass was burned to a third degree burn. He winced as his butt felt a breeze tickle the burn.

"Umm…Omi, it's already on." Kimiko said, bored. She shooed Omi away and went back to talking to Keiko. Omi shrugged and skipped out the door.

"Oh my goodness, that little yellow guy is annoying!" Keiko said, laughing.

"Hey, you don't live with him 24/7 do you?" Kimiko said, smiling

"Thank god I don't! I would like go crazy.

"You haven't met Clay then."

"You mean that guy who was on Oprah?"

"Yup, that's him"

"He's….obese."

"No duh Keiko! He ate his own father!"

"Oh my god!"

An awkward silence entered the room. Keiko and Kimiko looked at the mirror at themselves. A blush entered Kimiko's mind as she thought of what Chase said "After the wedding…" Her ears started to flush also, her face tingling with thoughts. Keiko was also staring up at the ceiling, marveling of how nice the temple was structured when…

"Wait, Kimiko, why is Omi yellow?" Keiko asked, earning a open mouth from Kimiko, which closed with no words coming out.

"I don't know…" Kimiko said, realizing after spending like three years with this guy, she never knew why he was yellow…

"I guess it's a world mystery" Kimiko giggled as she and Keiko started to talk about school in Tokyo and how some girl got her string stuck….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with the men of this story (only like two girls, nice going Christy Hui. That's why you weren't invited to this wedding)

Chase had been gelling his hair after his steam shower. He was on a cold turkey method with the Lo Man Long soup. He wanted to be normal and alike to his heartthrob, Kimiko. Though he would take it a bit so he wouldn't die from his age. He took out his white shirt with embroidery of vines. The shirt was a button up, with pearly white buttons. His pant was a tall pants with a lush black color with a strap for a belt , which he wore. He then reached for his jacket which he put on. He was finishing putting on his bow tie when…

"Hola Amigo" The new friend of his dream girl stealer Raimundo spoke, entering the room with a peace sign. In a similar suit, which was just all white instead of the ebony hue of the jacket as of Chase's.

"Ah, Dragon of Wind. How fares your day?" Chase asked, staring in the mirror as he was putting on his bow tie.

"Dude, call me Raimundo. We're cool now" Raimundo said, lounging back on the chair next to the mirror in the guest room of the temple.

"Alright, Raimundo, how are you?" Chase said, turning to face Raimundo.

"Swell. A bit happy that my girl's getting married. You know if you were to make a tear appear, I would get Clay to smush you." Raimundo spoke, his finger pointing at Chase.

"Urgh." Chase muttered, having a bad thought of Clay smushing him . He had seen the boy eat his father unfortunately when trying to spy on Kimiko…

"Raimundo! My less sexy friend! Chase Young! My less stronger friend!" Omi's voice rang through the halls of the outhouse

Both handsome men rolled their eyes as tiny miniature man entered the room, in a blue jacket. Clay was right behind him, in a green coat. All men stared at Omi as he cleared his throat."I have been…doing some research. I 'accidentally' parentheses though I actually really did do it accidentally parentheses…" Omi said, said the 'parentheses' part out loud also, making Raimundo slap his head…and Chase lick his lips…

"What is it Dragon of Water?" Chase asked, a bit bored.

"Listen." Omi said as all heads gathered around the video camera Omi was sporting.

"_Wow nice, waiting till the last minute to come out of the closet Kimiko"_

"_Yeah…Keiko, I'm sorry. I've always had the hots for you. You're so damn sexy"_

"_It's alright. I've had my share of wet dreams about you!"_

then the camera screen went blank with the low battery icon. All was speechless in the male facilitation of the temple.

"Kimiko is a hobo?" Omi asked, confused.

"No you idiot, she's a lesbian! No wonder she's so … manly." Raimundo muttered, loud enough for Chase to hear. Chase got a bit angry

"Hey, I'm not the one who's gay with Spicer." Chase retorted.

"Is there anything wrong with being gay, partner?" Clay asked, a bit offended

"Am I sexy?" Omi asked

All of a sudden, a fight erupted between the four best men. Raimundo punched whatever his squinted eyes could see while Chase also kicked and did moves in the middle of the brawl. Clay was punching also whatever he could find, just with the fist of tebigong, and Omi was shaking his huge butt around, asking if he was sexy.

Slowly, the fight receded as each ran out of breath. They each looked at each other. Omi was sporting a huge fist of tebigong bruise on his head, while Clay's hair was half shaved and his nose wrinkled. Chase had a black eye while Raimundo had his eyebrows plucked and his nose also wrinkled.

"Shit! Shit! Fire Ze missles!" A man spoke, all the way in France

"But I'm le tired…" A transvestite in a womans sleevless dress spoke, smoking.

"Fine…take a nap…BUT THEN FIRE ZE MISSLES!" The angry man spoke.

But meanwhile, back in the Xiaolin Temple, the four men were a bit scared. They were all messed up and they had no way of quickly recovering themselves in … 30 mintues!

"Shit Shit! What are going to do?" Raimundo spazzed.

"I'm sexy" We all know who said that.

Clay immediately remembered his grandmother's mustache potion. He ran off to go get it. While waiting for 10 minutes, Clay finally came back. In his hand a fizzing potion and a dropper

"Will it hurt my sexiness?" Omi asked.

"…" Chase responded, a bit irritated.

Clay applied a bit of the potion to his bald sport, and a bit to Raimundo's eyebrow. He then opened his pouch and took out make up and cleaned up Chase and Omi.

"My My, y'all look finer than a possums ass." Clay spoke.

The four ran to the wedding alter, not noticing the afros growing on Clay's head and on Raimundo's eyebrow. Omi and Chase also didn't notice that the make up was turning into a pink hue.

With panting and out of breath, Raimundo managed to blurt out

"We're here!"

And with that, the scared audience and freaked out priest started the ritual. Chase stood with a growing pink face alongside with Biafro Raimundo and Afro Clay with their pal pink lemonade Omi.

The organs started playing 'Here comes the bride' as Kimiko, looking down because of her blushing, walked alongside with her petrified father.

"Kimi…I thought this man was handsome."

"Papa, he is. You just don't see it. No wonder you and Mark are fighting." And with that, the bride looked up, and screamed the living Dojo , who was sitting on master fungs lap, mind you , out of her body. Her husband to be was pink! Along with her buddy Omi and the afro bros Clay and Raimundo

"What the hell?!" Kimiko yelled, creating an outburst.

Chase was at the end of his patience.

"Kimiko! Let's get on with the wedding!" Chase hissed

"No way pink freak!"

The Reversing Mirror happened to be found by Raimundo, who screamed like a girl when he saw how they all looked.

"EEEEEEK!" Raimundo yelled, passing around the mirror to get an eek.

"What did you guys do? Try Clay's roast beef?!" Kimiko yelled

"Well excuse me lesbian!" Chase said

Katnappes ear's pricked up a bit.

"What did you call me??!!" Kimiko yelled, standing closer to Chase

"What do you think lesbo?"

"Hey pinky, go fuck yourself"

"Ok, you can go fuck Keiko."

"What the hell?"

"Don't what the hell me! Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I am not lesbian!"

"I am only pink because of Clay!" And with that, Chase and Kimiko lip locked for a second before looking at Clay angrily

"I thought I picked up Kimiko's base!" Clay said, drying his nails

Omi blushed…

"It seems, somehow, I ate the base and replaced it with the powder of the pink plant. And I also drank Clay's potion, but nothing happened. And I put in chili peppers, but this happened…"

"Omi… I am going to kill you!" Kimiko screamed, picking up the top of her dress and screaming. Keiko , watching Kimiko chase Omi, went up in between Raimundo and Chase.

"Listen, Chase…she's not a lesbo. It was a joke. Omi might have been tape recording that." Keiko whispered into Chase's ears, as he started to chase Omi.

Raimundo sighed

"True love"

"Yeah, hey you must be that hottie Raimundo"

"Yes I am. You are?"

"Keiko. Nice to meet you."

"Same, do you have an AIM? If you do, what is it?"

"PeachyPrincess"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding had ended, with an Omi piñata and Omi returning in a wheel chair and numerous bandages. He was still smiling though, which was a surprise as Kimiko and Chase…probably expended more injuries on Omi that day than they had ever done in their life.

The lovebirds were now in their room, a bit late at night. Most of the people were asleep and candles were lighted around the temple, to create more a seduction. (Though Master Fung said he won't be cleaning the sheets)

Kimiko smiled as she walked out of the bathroom in her night robe, walking over and lying on the bed, seductively with her legs exposed.

Chase, lying on the bed also, couldn't help but look at her legs. They were…beautiful like her.

Kimiko growled a bit at Chase before pouncing him, and putting her lips on his.

"My My, someone's aroused?" Chase panted, breaking the kiss. Kimiko grinned as she was rolled over by Chase.

"Let me show my queen what the dark can do to fire…" He said, slightly lifting up Kimiko's robe, leaving a nice view of her bra and panties.

"Fine, I'll let my princess show me" Kimiko giggled as Chase stopped

"Princess?!"

"You're pretty like one"

"And you're not a lesbian?"

"I'm not, just you're Princess Chase now!" Kimiko giggled, as Chase shrugged and went back to his seductive talks.

"I'll show my…queen…of how to make love…when you really love someone" Chase said, his eyes twinkling a bit.

"Alright then, show me" Kimiko, smiling.

Chase lip locked once more, before he broke it and gently threw over her night gown. Kimiko was unbuttoning Chase's shirt to reveal a very muscular chest which Kimiko grinned upon. Chase then proceeded, with little nicks on Kimiko's neck, to untying her bra. Braless, Kimiko brought Chase into another long, passionate kiss.

While kissing, Kimiko slowly unbuckled Chase's pants to reveal a mound in the man's boxers. She had pulled it down when Chase once again broke the kiss and slipped down Kimiko's underwear. Now both naked, the fun could start.

Chase brought Kimiko back into a passionate kiss while she dug her fingers into Chase's hair.

He stood up a bit, letting her see clearly his face.

"Kimiko…are you sure? We could hold for a while"

"Chase…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and fuck me"

Chase, shrugging, went on with this task. He slowly dug into her, kissing her passionately while Kimiko, dug her nails in Chase's bare back, stifling the orgasmic moan she was holding with the kiss. They kept up a rhythm, with Chase's thrusts and Kimiko's hips moving. Finally, Chase had released himself and panted a bit, losing his arousal and slowly tiring. Kimiko, finally reaching her climax , also toned down a bit, panting

"That…was wonderful…Chase" Kimiko panted as Chase slid off her.

"I…was…glad…I could…show…my queen her…lovers…love." Chase said, drifting off to sleep.

Kimiko graced him with a light kiss on the cheek while she covered their naked bodies with the bed sheet. She blew out the last candle, burning slightly next to her, and let the darkness fill the room.

"_Did you get all of it?"_ A snake like voice spoke

"_Of courseee" _Another voice hissed, putting down the camera.

"_Now Chase will regret everything!"_ The snake voice one more spoke, before a growl was heard and the voice's form was gone, along with the other form, into little cats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished. Left at bit of a cliff hanger, but this provides greatly into the next story.

But vaa lah, at 9/22/07, 4:54 PM, Saturday

This fanfic was finished

Moonlitewriter


End file.
